


Playing The Melody

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment she's introduced to the it she knows that the flute will be her power, her life, and more than likely, eventually her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Melody

The first time she picked up the flute, Tayuya could feel it, the weight of it in her hands, the chakra that emanated from it, the pure potential of it all. Orochimaru-sama had said the demons that could be called forth with the notes had wiped out entire villages before turning on and consuming their caller. Despite that warning, she wasn't afraid.

In that moment, for the first time in her life, she was truly grateful to her parents. They had forced her to learn the instrument in some misguided attempt to tame her and change her into the sweet little girl they wanted her to be. Staring at that slim piece of metal she understood what destiny meant. They had inadvertently given her the thing she needed and now her new teacher had handed her the key and promised to teach her to use it. Tayuya wasn't afraid because she knew this was her path. This one thing would keep her from ever being weak, pathetic, and fragile trash like so many others.

She accepted the deal and she pushed to be the best because it wasn't in her not to.

Tayuya wasn't an idiot though and when Sakon and Ukon proved to be better than her she acknowledge them. There were disadvantages to being the best and their surpassing her and then Kimimaro overcoming them in ability were advantages. Kimimaro was weak in body and so there was a chance what Orochimaru wanted to do would fail, but Sakon and Ukon with their strange ability to share a body would survive and either way she'd retain the power she'd been granted.

She didn't see it as being weaker than them she was simply playing a melody that tied her to her destiny and manipulating Orochimaru like she did the demons so that he chose them over her. Her destiny was tied to her Doki and her skill with her flute. They would be her death, not him. The notes were already written and she would play them in perfect time.


End file.
